Hurricane Katia
Hurricane Katia was the deadliest, costliest and most intense tropical cyclone ever recorded, and also produced the highest winds recorded on the surface of the Earth measured by Hurricane Hunters: 327 miles per hour (523 km/h). The eleventh named storm, seventh hurricane and sixth major hurricane of the hyperactive and record-breaking 2035 Atlantic hurricane season, Over $400 billion in damages were attributed to the storm, making Katia the costliest tropical cyclone on record. It also killed more then 600,000 people, making it the deadliest such storm on record, far surpassing that of the Great Hurricane of 1780, nearly 260 years earlier. The National Hurricane Center (NHC) described the cyclone as "a warning sign that global warming is occurring and that we need to stop it before more storms of this magnitude strike causing more catastrophic damages and loss of life". Meteorological history Preparations Lesser Antilles As Katia approached the islands as a tropical storm, the government of the islands declared a nation emergency, advising the residing people to hunker down and stay safe. Evacuations were put into place to move to the northern parts of the island, but this was later proved to be unnecessary as effects were minimal. Haiti The government of Haiti issued a tropical storm watch for the nation, partly due in fact to the uncertainty that Katia could suddenly jolt northwards and strike the nation, however the storm missed the island to the south as it moved swiftly, and the island was spared. Heavy rains still plagued the nation though. Jamaica Cuba As Katia explosively deepened throughout the day of August 24–25, the government of Cuba declared a state of emergency and issued mandatory evacuations to either Florida or eastern Cuba, particularly due in fact that Katia was predicted to make landfall there as a strong Category 5. About 120,000 residents evacuated both the Isle of Youth and western Cuba, sparing the lives of many that could've been killed if they had stayed behind, which of course the chances of surviving the storm were slim to none. Only 1,000 were killed though as Katia roared through the island, which would still be considered deadly. United States On August 27, the National Hurricane Center and the National Weather Service decided to issue a Hurricane Warning for the areas from Lake Charles, Louisiana all the way to Mobile, Alabama. President Edward Blake declared a national emergency for the entire Gulf Coast as early as August 26, prompting the largest ever mass evacuation to take place in the history of the United States, with more then 14 million evacuating the areas. All lanes of Interstate 12 in Louisiana and Interstate 10 were switched to westbound only to accommodate the evacuation. In the previous 25 years, the lanes of Interstate 10 had been expanded to 8 lanes in each direction to run the traffic more smoothly, as well as preparing for future strong hurricanes threatening the state. Impact Lesser Antilles As Katia moved through the islands, moderate to heavy rainfall fell on some of the areas, particularly in Dominica, where as much as 2 inches of rain fell on August 15. A wind gust of 59 mph (95 km/h) was also recorded on the island. One person was killed during the storm when a roof collapsed on his home during the storm. In total, only $6 million in damages were afflicted. Haiti Large swells were reported on the shorelines of Haiti as Katia passed to the south on the afternoon of August 20. Two people were reported to have been swept out to sea. Jamaica Heavy rain and strong winds affected the island for hours on end as Katia passed to the south on August 23. Wind gusts of over 210 mph (335 km/h) were recorded and over 5 inches of rainfall fell on the island, killing 500. Cuba United States New Orleans Alabama Mississippi Florida Pahandle Aftermath and records Retirement After it making landfall, Katia was replace by Kenna in next 6 years References (Purely fictional.) Category:Future storms Category:Category 8 hurricanes